Taking the Blow for Someone Else
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: PEYTON / DAN SCOTT. Dan think Lucas lit the fire and tried to kill him. Now Dan wants something of Peyton to make all that suspicion and potential prosecution go away. But when Dan involves someone else in the mix, is that too far? Rated M: Sex, Language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Miss Sawyer."

"What do you want?" Peyton asked.

Dan just showed up in her room, unannounced. Uninvited. Typical Dan Scott.

"Oh, I think you know," Dan told her in a threatening tone. "About Lucas…and the fire. Ring any bells?"

"We already told you what happened. Lucas saved you Dan" Peyton said firmly. "Okay? He saved your unthankful ass."

"I'm still not so sure about that," Dan returned in that smug attitude of his. "I mean, sure, he might have saved me. But who's to say he didn't try to kill me first?"

"Hmm…gee. Well _that_ doesn't quite make sense now, does it?" Peyton said sarcastically.

"He's lied to me before," Dan said. "He's lied to everyone before. Now he's lying to himself," Dan shook his head, that evil smirk on his face.

"Okay, you can go now," Peyton said sternly as she crossed her arms. "This house isn't insured, and who knows when that arsonist will strike your sorry ass again."

"Oh, so Lucas is coming over?"

Peyton stared him off as Dan's wicked face grew some more. She didn't have time for his shit. Any of it.

"I have a proposition for you," Dan said after a long pause.

"Oh, please do tell," Peyton remained sarcastic as she tried not to fall to Dan's intimidation.

"I'll leave Lucas out of this… out of the whole investigation, the whole thing. But you have to do something for me."

"What?" Peyton asked, rather scared.

"Sex."

"What?!"

Peyton squealed at Dan's offer; still staring him down as his face showed no signs of kidding.

"I ca-- You ca--"

Peyton stopped and started. He had to be _dreaming_, didn't he?

"No way, you creep!"

"Okay," Dan nodded his head. "Just remind Lucas about the whole soap thing. You know, I here they make the pretty boy the bitch in there."

More threats, and almost a form of blackmail.

"You have nothing against Lucas. The cops still don't even have one suspect, and they're never going to believe you."

"You're right. I am a car salesman, right? Who does?"

Dan chuckled, but Peyton was still pissed off as all hell at him and his jokes.

"Besides, other than breaking and entering into my dealership the week before the fire, I've really got nothing, huh?"

Fuck!

"Lucas, why did you do that?" Peyton thought.

"Now… about the sex," Dan looked at her with intent.

Peyton began to unbutton her shirt in defeat, muttering words to herself as she done so.

"I see you want me, anyway" Dan said, pointing over to Peyton's wardrobe doors.

Both were open, and the names of Brooke's "Boy List" thingy were still clear on the doors.

Dan saw his name under Peyton's side.

"Oh, God, Brooke," Peyton said, wishing her friend had never written that stuff.

"Brooke done that," she told Dan. "I _hate_ you," Peyton maintained bitter eye contact with the man.

"Oh, well," Dan shrugged with not a worry in the world – that smile returning as Peyton had finished unbuttoning and dropped her shirt to the floor.

"Just think of me as that Jagielski kid. Jake, is it?"

Peyton nodded her head lightly as Dan approached her.

He took a firm hold of her hips and suddenly thrashed her backwards onto her bed.

Within a matter of seconds, Dan had flopped out his dick and was pulling Peyton towards him on the edge of the bed.

He wrenched down her jeans in one motion, then her underwear – both down to her knees.

By this time, Dan's dick was as hard as could be, and before Peyton could recover herself, he was fucking her cunt like a madman.

Peyton lay there on her back, her entire body jolting with the thrusts, picturing Jake.

She tried to think about the first time they made love. She tried to think of Jake's breath; his gazing eyes, and his arms as they passionately made love and gave foreplay.

But all that thinking was useless. Peyton couldn't get the visual of Dan out of her head.

And it wasn't his looks that made her uneasy – after all, he was a DILF like Brooke said – but rather the idea of this man. He was just about pure evil… as close you could get without having committed murder.

"Oooh! Jaaaake!" Peyton screamed.

Dan knew her game, and he could play it to.

"Oh, Miss Davis! Oh, Miss Davis!"

The two went on for another minute before Peyton gave in. It was no use, and Dan was a cunning bastard. He made her pretending futile.

"Are you even wearing a condom, you sick fucker?"

Dan chuckled some more.

"I came prepared, yes."

He had fitted one on before he even got into the room – that's how confident he was in this.

Dan then pulled a mobile phone from his pocket.

He still thrust away into her as he hit a few digits and brought the mobile up to his ears.

"It's ringing," he told Peyton would a grin.

Peyton's eyes opened wide.

"Who are you calling?!"

"Shhh. Ssshhhhshhh"

Peyton wanted to rip that smile off his face!

"It's for you," Dan bent over, grabbing Peyton's head and pulling it forward and upwards with his left hand, while using his right to hold the phone against her face.

All this time he still fucked away.

At least Peyton took pride knowing it would be damaging his confidence and arrogant nature that she hadn't made _one_ moan yet. Barely a whimper.

As Peyton heard the phone line on the other end pick up, she readied herself for the worst.

She _really_ didn't want to do this, but Dan had a powerful grasp on her, and when he wanted the phone conversation to be over is when it would be over.

A "Hello?" came through to Peyton's end.

Peyton recognized the voice immediately.

"Hi," Peyton said nervously to the other end.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_Like it? Don't like it?_

_Think you know who Dan called on the phone?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking the Blow for Someone Else: Chapter Two**

"Peyton, what's wrong?"

It was Brooke on the phone. That prick had called Brooke!

"Nothing," Peyton replied back a bit shaken up.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked. "P Sawyer, I know when you're upset."

Dan still fucked Peyton's cunt away all the meanwhile, looking up at the blonde's face then breasts as he smirked a little.

Peyton returned a look of hate, understanding she was to say nothing that would tip Brooke off.

"I'm fi-IIIAAHIIIIIINE"

Peyton groaned as Dan's dick hit something right down there and she thrashed uncontrollably.

Dan grinned even more – content with himself.

Still holding it against Peyton's ear, Dan pressed the mobile's loudspeaker button. Now he could hear everything Brooke had to say.

"Peyton," Brooke paused calmly, _knowing _this wasn't right. "Where are you calling from?" she noticed the different number on her Caller ID. It wasn't Peyton's.

"I, uh -- got a new phone," Peyton replied as casually as she could as Dan's smirk turned to a threatening glance, while his dick still done the work.

"Okay," Brooke bought the reason. "Are you drunk, or --?"

"At 10AM?" Peyton defended. Sure, she shouldn't take offence, but Peyton wasn't the drinker – Brooke was.

Still, Peyton wanted to in some way tip Brooke off as to something being wrong.

The loud orgasmic groan might've done it before…

"Then why are you calling me in the middle of something personal?" Brooke asked simply. "I'm coming over, okay."

"No, Brooke, don't worry about --"

Peyton froze as Brooke ended the call.

"Well, you heard her," Peyton said to Dan as he closed his mobile and put it back in his pocket.

"Yes, I did," Dan replied. "And she's going to join us, whether she likes it or not."

Dan looked up from his penetration into the lovely shaven pussy before him and into Peyton's eyes with an "I'm going to give you the orders, you fucking hear me?" look.

"But she'll like it," Dan finished with another one of his trademark evil smirks that everyone hates him for.

"You are _sick_, you know that?" Peyton told him ruthlessly.

"Says the girl fucking her boyfriend's father just so she can "protect" this boy," Dan finger air quoted "Even though she's so sure he didn't it. En though she _knows_ she doesn't _need_ to protect him from anything, but pretends as if she does to get all the little perks -- like, hm, the daddy."

"You know what, Dan? Of all the shit I've heard you speak over the years, that's the biggest," Peyton replied firmly also. "And Lucas isn't my boyfriend."

Two can play at Dan's so-called "mind games" and Peyton wasn't going to have a second of his intimidation crap.

Dan said nothing but intensify his stare, and Peyton couldn't deny she wasn't scared – she just stopped herself from showing it.

"Careful, Miss Sawyer. You know who's in control," Dan said before ripping into faster motions.

Dan grabbed hold of Peyton's hips and pumped away inside her as hard and fast as he could.

Peyton's body was rocking back and forth a good five inches with each thrust Dan ravaged in and out of her.

Peyton closed her eyes and her hands clenched the bed sheets on either side of her as the pain was really kicking in.

Not only that, but the one thing more than any other Peyton didn't want – pleasure.

After only a couple seconds, Peyton was moaning and groaning with each filling Dan gave. She couldn't stop the sounds, nor could she stop the growing smile overcoming her face.

Dan watched Peyton's face as best he could, having to check down at the "point of friction to ensure everything was running smoothly." That's the line he loved to use at Dan Motors, and it fitted perfectly into the present situation.

Barely a minute had passed before both Dan and Peyton felt it. Their climaxes were coming.

Peyton was doing everything in her power to stop it. But it was too late.

She was going to gush like a fire hose in a few seconds, and to make this whole matter worse, Dan could see on Peyton's face that it wasn't all hatred

Dan groaned one last time as he came into his condom. Peyton appreciated that he had the common decency to wear one, at least. Although it was probably just to protect him, anyway. He'd already impregnated two highschool girls in Karen and Deb, he wouldn't want to make it a third.

A moment later, Peyton came too. Her juices sprayed wildly, soaking everything within a 30cm radius.

Dan pulled out of her cunt, his dick limp as both their faces still sighed with pleasure.

He pulled off the condom and looked at Peyton to improvise some more.

"I know you want it," Dan smirked. "It's better than Nathan's, I promise," he couldn't keep that stupid fucking smirk off his face.

"Well," Peyton shuffled forward, close enough that Dan could feel her warm breath breathing down on his dick. "Nathan's bigger."

Peyton looked up into Dan's eyes. She had some mind games of her own.

"But, hey, I have a magnifying glass somewhere, so --"

Enough of Peyton's remarks! Dan grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her into his dick.

Initially, her face just slapped against it, but after Dan made Peyton away of his force and seriousness to use it, Peyton obliged.

She opened her mouth and let his cock fill her up.

Dan remained aggressive as he controlled her whole head. Peyton was gagging as Dan relentlessly brought her in and out from around his dick.

Just when Peyton was forcibly slowing down the movements as best she could, Dan let her go.

She was free from his grasp and it was up to her to choose what to do.

Peyton froze at the freedom and looked up at Dan with those beautiful, rotund eyes of hers.

She had to fight it. Peyton's mind urged her not to do a thing -- to just slap it away, refuse any further doing and send Dan a mentally-strong message: that she didn't need his dick.

But she had gone without a cock for a good six months now. She had forgotten the feeling and flavor that she loved so much about them.

Her body craved and yearned for a blowjob. Swallow it to relieve that stress and fulfill your true desires, or give it up and retain the dignity you have in yourself?

"Come on, Miss Sawyer," Dan prodded, sensing Peyton was in two minds. "A girl's mouth isn't just for talking."

Peyton had to do it. She cringed all the while, but opened her mouth wide again and gave her first voluntary suck of Dan's dick.

Peyton's worries seemed to fade away. The way it crammed her mouth alone was the feeling she had subconsciously yearned for in these past months.

And it put her mind at ease knowing she wasn't doing this for Dan -- or that she had any attraction to him. She was doing this for herself. Heck, she'd probably go suck off Whitey at this point.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder…

What was going to come of this?

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
